


Sugar

by Lansures



Category: SJ - Fandom, 翔润
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lansures/pseuds/Lansures





	Sugar

“嘿小醉鬼，你家樱井来接你了。”

挂在友人身上的松本眯着眼打量了眼前换上迷彩家居服的樱井，撇过脸小声吐槽：“真土…”

友人扫了眼神色愠怒的樱井，赶快把松本往樱井怀里一塞，慌慌张张地解释道：“先说好！我可劝过了啊！是他自己要喝的，拦都拦不住…不说了，我先进去了。再见啊！”

友人走了两步又不放心折回来掐着松本因为醉酒而泛红的脸颊：“喂喂喂，快醒醒该回家啦。”

“我知道啦！”松本一手勾着樱井的脖子，稳了稳脚步冲着高高挥起另一只手，“你回去吧，拜拜！翔くん我们回家！”

樱井微微欠身示意便架着松本走了。

“你今天怎么又喝这么多了？”

见枕在自己肩上摇摇欲坠的毛绒脑袋没反应，樱井揽过松本的细腰轻轻一掐，“别睡。马上就到车库了，到车上再睡。”

“唔…”松本蹭了蹭找到一个舒适的位置停下，“今天开心…就多喝了两杯…”

“说了好几次别喝得这么醉，以为自己还是二十岁呢？”

“但是我今天好开心，翔くん…”

“因为多年的好友终于结婚了吗…小心！”松本倒在自己肩上走得东倒西歪差点撞上街边的路灯，樱井不得不搂得更紧了些。

“看到翔太交换戒指亲吻的时候，我好开心…我…”说到这松本停下了脚步，身子一歪站定在樱井面前。

额前的碎发和眼镜让樱井看不清松本的表情，樱井将几缕发丝别至他的耳后：“怎么了？”

松本不说话，低下头抿唇牵起樱井的右手，拇指在樱井的无名指指根处摩挲：“我好羡慕他们…我希望有一天，我也能牵起你的手，在你的无名指上戴上我为你挑选的戒指，在所有人面前说出我爱你，在他们的祝福中同你接吻…

“我真的好羡慕…”

说到最后，话语中都带着哽咽。不知该如何安慰的樱井慌了神，从口袋中摸了好一会才找到一张皱巴巴的餐巾纸递到松本面前。松本见了，抬手把樱井的手臂打开，两只手一摊向前一步抱住

“抱一会。”松本吸吸鼻子，不由分说埋进樱井颈窝处，闷闷地传出一个小小的请求：“就一会。”

樱井揽住松本的后背轻轻拍打，手指插进松本的发丝，在头顶落下一吻：“别把鼻涕擦我衣服上了，会脏的。”

“脏了还不是我帮你洗。”松本轻轻锤了一记后背。

“哎呦…”樱井佯装吃痛地嗷了一句，随即又笑眯眯地抱住松本左右轻轻晃动身子，“我只希望每天早上能吃到你做的早餐，穿上你给我挑选的衣服去上班，加班回到家有一盏为我留的灯，躺在床上数着你的睫毛入睡。”

“啊？”松本猛地抬头，“原来翔くん这么变态？”

“啧…又调皮了？”

被弹了脑门的松本再一次眼泪汪汪起来。

“清醒点了吗？”

“被你弹了一下差不多了。”

“那就快点回家洗澡睡觉，明天带你买戒指去。”


End file.
